Matthew Blake
|firstepisode = The Battle Begins |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = TBA |label = RS-555 Alpha |label2 = Kamen Rider Alpha Wolf Orphnoch Kamen Rider Blaster |complex2 = |-|1= Kamen Rider Alpha |-|2 = Wolf Orphnoch |-|3 = Kamen Rider Blaster }} Matthew Blake is the protagonist of Kamen Rider Alpha. He is the primary user of the Alpha gear. History to be added Later Appearances to be added Personality to be added Appearances in other media to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 35m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 1-8, 10-33, 35, 39-50, Paradise Lost, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen, Kamen Rider 4 Episodes 1-3 - Hyper Mode= Hyper Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.75t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 52.5m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 0.0058 second *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. It has been hinted twice that Axel form later on became able to move at the speed of light as shown in Decade and Wizard. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. Appearances: 555 Episodes 21-22, 39, 40, 44-45, 50, Paradise Lost, Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen, Kamen Rider 4 Episode 2 - Super Mode= Super Mode Rider Statistics *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9t *'Kicking Power': 18t *'Maximum Jump Height': 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m per 5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 80t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 120t By inserting the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster briefcase and entering the transformation code again, Faiz can access Blaster Form, the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear. The amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. Faiz's signature Crimson Smash attack has been powered up significantly. The Blaster Crimson Smash is so tremendously powerful that damaging Photon Energy waves radiate from the point of impact and destroy everything around it. All of these new abilities and more, except for his Crimson Smash which can be done on its own, are accessed by inputting codes into the Faiz Blaster, which also holds the Faiz Phone and can transform into Blaster and Blade modes for the Photon Blaster and Photon Breaker Exceed Charges. Appearances: 555 Episodes 39-40, 44-45, 50, Paradise Lost, , Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen }} - Wolf Orphnoch= Wolf Orphnoch A long time 'natural' Orphenoch who has hidden his Orphenoch nature since an automobile accident during his boyhood. Matthew revealed his true form as Wolf Orphenoch in Episode 34 and the alternate Kamen Rider Alpha: The Lost World timeline. He survived in this form in both endings. Upon revealing his form during the series, he went on a rampage, and tried to join the Lucky Clover. However, after witnessing Spider Orphenoch being killed, he snapped back to reality, and vowed to fight for humanity as a human, as Alpha. This form is quite powerful on it's own as it far surpasses a normal Orphenoch's powers. The movie Lost World version of Wolf Orphenoch's design called Violent Emotion has a pair of more wolf-like animalistic legs as opposed to the Orphenoch-humanoid legs in the TV series. Its speed and agility appear to be greater in the Lost World version as well. ::Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Agility and Speed :True to his animal motif, Wolf Orphenoch possessed an enhanced speed and agility. ;Violent Emotion Power-up :In the movie Paradise Lost, the Wolf Orphenoch can upgraded his body's physical appearance that granted him greater capabilities. ;Orphenoch Creation :As one of the Orphenochs, Matthew can kill other humans to increase the numbers of Orphenochs. However, he never demonstrated this ability, since he is a hero. ;Human Form :As Matthew still had his humanity, he can freely shift from Orphenoch to human form to blend into society. ::Weaknesses ;Short Lifespan :As Wolf Orphenoch still has his humanity, his lifespan grew shorter as well. Arch Orphenoch is capable of removing this defection but at the cost of his humanity. - Blaster= Blaster The Blaster Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. It is only used by Matthew once, to save Sean and Regan. Rider Statistics *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5t *'Kicking Power': 8t *'Maximum Jump Height ': 38m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.7 seconds The Blaster Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Blaster Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Blaster, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Blaster Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Appearances: Alpha Episode TBA }} Arsenals Alpha Blaster Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - '' counterpart in ''